Harry Potter and the Veil of Dreams
by Flacons12787
Summary: Harry is bent on a way to find out how to save Sirius. But when he does can he defeat the obstacles ahead of him? HH , RLu, DG
1. Dark books

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic hope you like it.  
  
Chapter one: Dark Books  
  
It was a dark and stormy day and the only window open on Privet drive, was the smallest one of number four. At the window sat a skinny boy with round-framed glasses, and ruffled hair. Staring out of it, as if he was waiting for something.  
  
Indeed he was. Harry had been back for two days, and already got grounded to his room for not listening to his relatives. But Harry did not mind this, he was waiting for Hedwig to return. Harry had sent her to Flourish and Blotts with a letter asking for one copy of each book on Dark Objects. He told them in the letter his account number at Gringotts, and to take out however much the cost of the books.  
  
Harry sat there replaying the sceen of Sirius falling through the veil. He couldn't help but to think that it was his fault. If he would have just opened the gift that Sirius gave him, he would still be alive.  
  
Harry was daydreaming when a flash of lighting lit up the sky. He saw Hedwig and two other owls that he did not recognize. He watched as they got closer and closer till they landed with a soft flump on his bed.  
  
Harry saw large parcels on each of the owl's legs. He untied Hedwig's first and she seemed relieved, and flew to her cage. After untieing the packages off the other twoowls, they flew back out into the storm.  
  
After untieing the packages he noticed that each bird had carried two large books. He now had six large books full of all kinds of dark objects. Most of them were old and dusty, like no one touched them in years.  
  
Harry picked up the one closest to him and started to read. He read about a thing called a snow orb. It was basically the same thing as the Mirror of Erised, except that it was smaller and you could carry it with you.  
  
He read and read till the early morning hours and through out the day, not getting any sleep. He was searching for any information on the veil. He studied like this for a week and a half, when he finaly found something on the last page of the last book.  
  
The Veil, once a means of exsucution for the worst of wizards and witchs.  
But was soon abandoned because it was said to be worse than any person  
deserves. Once a person enters, the magic in the veil shows the persons  
worse fears come true as if it were real. It is said to be worse the Dementors.  
The veil is neither Heven nor Hell, it is a place between. The person does  
not die, they are asleep and tourtured in their dreams for all  
eternity. It is said that only an animal can enter the veil and come  
back out alive, but it has never been tested. Some also believe that  
if a person is woken up they may be able to get out unharmed.  
  
Harry quickly cut out the paragraph and read it over and over again.  
He finial relized what he had to do to save Sirius or at least he  
thought he did. Harry then decided to write to Hermione and ask her  
what she thought. But Harry already had his mind decided, and no  
matter what she said he was going to do it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
How has your summer been? Listen I have been getting books owled to me  
on Dark Objects, looking for anything about a veil. I think that I  
finally found something. I am going to send you a pargraph on it that  
I found. After you read it you will understand what I am saying next.  
I think that we can save Sirius, behind the veil is a dream world  
that makes you worst fears come true, and only an animal can eneter  
without being effected. So if we became Animagi we can go in and wake  
Sirius up, tell him to transform and we can save him. I am sending  
Hedwig to Flourish and Blotts to get a book on how to do it. Well I  
got to go.  
  
Lots of Love,  
Harry 


	2. Hermione's House

CHAPTER TWO: Hermione's house  
  
It had been two days since Harry sent the letter to Hermione and to Flourish and Blotts. Harry had already got the book 'How two become an Animagi' a couple hours ago. He had just finished the first chapter, which was an interdiction to animagi and what can go wrong when you try it.  
Harry was starting on the second chapter when he heard a soft tap on the window. It was Hedwig, and she had the reply from Hermione. Harry quickly and silently went to the window and unlatched it. Hedwig flew in and landed on his desk. He then untied the letter and read.  
  
Harry I do not know for certain if it is true. But I think it would be best if you came over and we studied together. I asked my parents if you could come and they said yes but they are leaving in a week to go to France for a seminar. If you can, come as soon as possible. And take the Knight Bus. Love always,  
Hermione  
  
Harry reread the letter and then began to pack. He didn't really care if the Dursleys let him go or not, he was going. An hour later, Harry was packed and ready to go.  
He walked down the stairs dragging his trunk slowly. He left his trunk at the door and then walked into the kitchen. "Uncle Vernon, I am leaving to a friends, and I don't think that I am ever coming back."  
He looked at his aunt who was staring at his uncle, "Give it to him Vernon."  
Harry looked over to his uncle and saw him pulling something out of his pocket, "Here is five hundred dollars, when you get out of school in two years get your self a cheap apartment." He said giving Harry a scowl like it was hurting him to give the money away.  
"Thank you," Harry said leaving before his uncle changed his mind. Once he was at the curb with his trunk he stuck up his wand, and then waited for the loud bang. And sure enough it came 'BANG' .  
The door opened and Harry walked in to see that there was a new conductor and assistant. Harry told them 'The Granger Residence', and walked to a seat in the back and opened up the animagi book. He just got done with the third page of the second chapter when the conductor yelled "GRANGER RESIDANCE!"  
Harry put the book back in the trunk and got out. When he looked up he saw a two story brick house with a very nice garden in the front that made his aunts look like a patch of weeds.  
Harry knocked on the door and a girl that looked exactly like Hermione did in their first year at Hogwarts answered the door. "You must be Harry, Hermione is in her room. I'll take you up there."  
She led him up the stairs and down a couple of halls, until she finally said "Hermione's room is right there," she said pointing to a door at the end of a hallway. "Your room is right across the hall from hers, oh and I am Tiffany." She ended walking into the room to her right.  
Harry slowly knocked on her door. "Come in its open," Hermione's voice called from inside.  
Harry pushed the door open and slowly walked in. Hermione's back was turned looking at something. "Hey Hermione," Harry greeted  
"Harry! It's so good to see you," she said jumping up and giving him a hug. "You got here fast."  
"Yeah, well the sooner the better," Harry stated "You never told me you had a sister."  
"Oh yeah, she is eleven. I hope she gets a letter to Hogwarts."  
"Yeah it would be cool for another Granger to be at Hogwarts." Harry laughed "So what do you think about the veil thing?" Harry asked  
"Lets not talk about all that depressing stuff, lets have some fun. Do you have any shorts?" she asked him.  
"Ahhh, yeah why?" Harry wondered  
"Meet me back in the hall in three minuets were going swimming.  
Harry did as he was told and got dress and met her in the hall. She came out with a robe on and two towels in her hand. They walked out back and set their stuff on the out side of the pool. When Hermione took off her robe Harry was stunned. She was wearing a red two piece bikini; she had grown a lot in all the right places. "Hermione you're beautiful," Harry accidentally blurted out.  
"Thanks!" Hermione blushed.  
When Harry took off his shirt he had the same effect on Hermione. She was staring at his abs and his chest. Hermione was glad that he spent all those hours at Quidditch, it really helped his muscles out.  
Harry feeling Hermione's eyes on him blushed and jumped in the pool. Hermione quickly did the same. They played some in pool basketball and tag until they finally decided to play Marco Polo. Harry was it first, and was walking all over the pool shouting "MARCO!" but Hermione wouldn't say anything. So Harry started to peek. She was hiding in the corner trying not to breathe.  
Harry started to make his way over there, trying not to walk straight towards her. He then cornered her and put his arms on the wall trapping her in. He then opened his eyes to find Hermione staring straight into his.  
They sat there staring into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, when the started to come closer. They were an inch apart when Harry said "Hermione, I love you. And I always have, since I first met you on the train."  
They grew even closer till their lips met for their first kiss. 


	3. Long talk

Chapter 3: Long talk  
  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds. After the kiss Harry asked her "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer right away, 'Don't answer to soon, he'll think that you're obsessed with him.' Finally she said "Sure, I'd love to Harry."  
  
At that moment they heard a deep male voice yell "Hermione!"  
  
"That's my dad," she told Harry. "Daddy we're out back."  
  
Then a man with sandy brown hair, and was a couple inches taller than Harry. At his side was a short woman with bushy brown hair, Harry then knew who Hermione took after.  
  
"Mom, dad, this is Harry." She said, "Harry this is my mom and dad."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry said to Mr. Granger shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Get that hand out of here we don't shake hands, we hug," she said giving him a motherly hug. "And don't call me Mrs. Granger, call me Renee."  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you Harry, but we have some packing to do for our seminar." He finished sensing Hermione's embarrassment and winking at her. Then he took Mrs. Granger back into the house.  
  
"Harry lets go change and then we'll meet in my room and talk about everything."  
  
Harry went to his room and put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He walked over to Hermione's room and knocked on her door. "Come in its open." Hermione's voice called form inside.  
  
Harry walked in and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed. He walked over and sat next to her. "Hello, beautiful," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What do you want to talk about first?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, what do you know about the veil?" She asked him  
  
"Well, from what I have read, it is supposed to be a dream world. Once you enter, you get really tired and fall asleep for the rest of your life. And when you're asleep you dream, the dreams aren't normal. They are very realistic. The dreams are of your worst fears coming true. The only way you can enter with out the spell taking effect is if you an animal." Harry finished  
  
"So how do you plan on saving Sirius?" she asked him.  
  
"I was thinking that I should learn how to become animagi, go to the Department of Mysteries and go through the veil. Find Sirius, wake him up tell him to change into Padfoot, and get out of there."  
  
"Harry, what you're saying is suicide, you don't even know if it will work for sure!"  
  
"Hermione, I don't care. I will do anything to get him back."  
  
"Harry it's not worth risking your life for."  
  
"How would you know, you have always had a father, not me. My father was killed before I ever knew him, then I meet my god father. The closest thing to a father I've had my whole life. Then he gets taken away from me. I will do anything to get him back!"  
  
"Harry, I am sorry. I didn't mean it that way." She said hugging Harry who was close to tears. "Harry if you are willing to do it, then I am right behind you."  
  
"Thank you Hermione."  
  
"How are we going to become Animagi?"  
  
"Hold on let me go and get the book." With that Harry went to his room and got the book. "Now I've only read the first two chapters but it says that we take a test on what animal we are going to be then the transformation should take. . . well it says that the average seventh year takes a whole school year after you take the potion. But we are going to try to get it done by Christmas. We should owl Ron, get him here and find out if he is in."  
  
"Okay, I will owl him now."  
  
A couple minuets later Hermione came in Harry's room with the letter. "Do you mind if I use Hedwig?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Give me the letter." Harry took the letter and tied it to Hedwig. "How long does it usually take for you get post to and back from Ron's?"  
  
"Well with Pig, usually half a day. Why?"  
  
"Well Hedwig is better then pig," Hedwig hooted at this "Will you fly as fast as you can?" Harry asked the bird. She nipped his finger and flew off as fast as she could.  
  
While they were waiting, Hermione read the book that Harry found the information about the veil. Harry read more on the Animagi. 


End file.
